Prologue
Excerpt from Wraith: The Immortal Prisoner “A new year started when magic was banned. It’s now been 500 since that happened. Most civilians don’t know what magic even is. All records involving magic were either destroyed or locked up in the highest security vault you can imagine. No public access was ever given, and it’s likely to stay that way until either everyone dies from the sun, or they decide to lift the ban. Think the sun will come first. When they first put the ban, or what they liked to call it “Purge of the Immoral and Wicked” in place, I was the first to go (when you have an immortal wizard leading the most prestigious magic academy on the globe, you’re going to attract some attention). Magic was always viewed as a slight taboo, but not genocide worthy. It was the same as having tattoos on some planets. You’ll get a look or two, but nobody would do anything. At least, that was the case until Adalek came into power. I don’t know how, but for whatever reason, the people saw him as the messiah against magic. He was always open about how he’d ban magic, and make any mage, sorcerer, priest, or whatever imprisoned for life. Let me tell you, this won the hearts of all the non-magic users. He liked to call them “The Correct” or “The Pure”. As for us, he called us demons, monsters, and even played the old stereotype that we’re all necromancers. As for me, I, and many others called magic and non-magic users the same thing, “People”. Once he got elected, it was surprisingly quiet. Nothing happened for the first part of his reign. I say reign because that’s when things got bad. The whole of the government was turned into puppet politicians who did nothing but kiss his ass and repeat what he said. It wasn’t long, maybe half a year or so, when the people started doing the same. Hell, they even started to call him emperor. Even some magic users saw themselves as “un-clean” and deserving punishment. I’ve been locked up in this prison for 500 years. One of the first 10 people put here. It was okay for a bit. I mean, as well as a prison can be. Now. I don’t even know. I haven’t left my solitary confinement room for almost 50 years. Maybe more, it’s hard to keep track with no clocks or sun. I haven’t even been able to eat. Since they know I’m immortal, they figured they shouldn’t bother giving me food. What I’d give for a bite right now. I am able to make connections with the outside, but they’re few and far between. Since I can’t eat, I don’t have much strength to form a connection with anyone. Last time I was able to, I was put in this room, and as far as I know, this room is impenetrable. From what I heard, people have formed covens in the underground to practice and talk about magic away from Adalek’s eyes. I wish I could be there. My only hope is that they don’t split into factions and fight each other. It’ll just be more propaganda for the government. I don’t know how many there are, but there could be as many as 100 if I remember the coven sizes when I was on the planet. I plan on making contact one last time. Even though I said I’m immortal, I know how to die. You see, immortality isn’t some potion you drink or spell you cast. It’s about controlling the energy in you to make an almost perpetual motion machine. It’s difficult, complicated, and takes years of knowing how not only magic works, but how your body interacts with magic. You can use the energy from that perpetual motion machine as one last spell. Since the energy only interacted with magic for the better half of my life, it’s the most pure and concentrated energy you’ll find in the galaxy. I plan on using that energy for my last spell. Even though I said this room is impenetrable, I’ve managed to boar a tiny hole through the wall that’s undetectable to the naked eye. I’m going use that hole as a way to send a projection of myself with the last of my energy to the abandoned space station near the ice planet Krist-Avis. I’m just hoping the covens receive my will.” - Master Wizard, Wraith Hizif Hemdal of Mion-V Category:Wraith Hemdal Category:Wraith: The Immortal Prisoner Category:General History Category:All